No son tu marido
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: A Ginny le afectan los rumores que hay a su alrededor, pero Harry es el único que la conoce bien./ One Shot.


**El mundo de HP es propiedad de JK Rowling. :c**

Voldemort ya no existía, todo el mundo mágico había sido salvado del mal.

Harry Potter ahora comenzaba a hacer su vida, y tiempo después se casó con Ginny. Su matrimonio era perfecto, la pareja tenía un buen empleo en el Ministerio de Magia. Harry era un Auror, mientras que Ginny trabajaba en el Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos.

Las cosas no podían estar mejor cuando, cierto domingo, ambos decidieron disfrutar su día libre y salieron a dar un paseo a un parque no muy lejano, comiendo alguna golosina y gozando del hermoso día soleado, entonces se sentaron en una banca.

-Harry, amor, tengo algo que decirte- Comentó Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó su marido.

-Lo que sucede es que… pronto no seremos sólo tú y yo en esta familia…

-¿A qué te refieres, mi vida? ¿Comprarás alguna mascota?

-No, no, quiero decir que no sólo seremos nosotros dos… porque una personita está por llegar a nuestras vidas en unos ocho meses. Va a crecer nuestra familia, Harry, estoy embarazada.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar la información.

-¿Embara…embarazada? ¿Seremos papás? – Finalmente Harry no se contuvo más, abrazó y besó a su esposa, sumamente feliz de recibir aquella noticia. - ¿Cómo te enteraste?.

-Tenía sospechas, así que con ayuda de mi varita hice un conjuro para poder comprobarlo, y resultó que sí, tengo un mes.

Harry volvió a besarla.

…

Pasó el tiempo, su pancita crecía, Harry la cuidaba mucho, hasta que hubo un tiempo en el que Ginny ya no pudo ir a trabajar.

Finalmente, llegó a su noveno mes de embarazo, ya no faltaba mucho para que llegara su primogénito.

Con mucha precaución, Harry la llevó al hospital, llegó la familia Weasley, emocionada.

Los minutos parecían eternos, hasta que finalmente todo salió bien y pudieron conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter Weasley.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Harry acariciando la frente de su mujer.

-Cansada pero feliz, míralo, se parece a ti- Dijo con esfuerzo Ginny, con su hijo en brazos.

-Es hermoso, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué propones?

-Quisiera que se llamara James Sirius, dos nombres que son muy significativos.

-Me agrada, así se llamará entonces.

….

Pasaron los meses, Ginny pudo regresar al trabajo.

Sin embargo, aunque todo pareciera ir de color de rosa, algo raro pasaba con ella, o por lo menos Harry percibía eso.

Una tarde, después de comer, Ginny cargaba al bebé, sin embargo, su semblante era triste, y no veía a su esposo a los ojos.

-Mi vida, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Preguntó Harry apresuradamente. Ginny al fin se volvió hacia él y al verlo a los ojos se sintió incapaz de mentir.

-Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo… tengo miedo…-

-¿Miedo a qué?- Volvió a preguntar Harry.

-A que la gente piense que sólo estoy contigo por tu fama y esas cosas.- Contestó Ginny con un tono débil y como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No seas tontita, ¿por qué piensas eso?, cualquiera que lo diga en verdad debe estar loco.

Ginny suspiró. -He escuchado malos comentarios ahora que regresé al departamento donde trabajo, y la verdad me ponen triste, dicen que sólo estoy contigo porque eres famoso, y que nuestro bebé sólo fue para amarrarte, en fin, muchas cosas feas. Hermione a veces me visita y ha sido testigo de las habladurías que hay, ella me aconsejó que hablara contigo pero no me pude armar de valor. - Al decir esto, Ginny soltó unas lágrimas, su esposo se las secó amorosamente.

-No llores mi amor, las críticas no deben afectarte, nosotros nos amamos, tenemos a nuestro hijo y eso es lo que más importa.

-Sí, pero hay ocasiones en las que no sé qué hacer.

-Ignora esa gente que no sabe lo que dice, tú me has demostrado que eres una gran mujer y por eso te elegí como compañera. Los demás no te conocen como yo, ellos no son tu marido.

-Tienes razón, amor, pero es difícil sobrellevar esos malos rumores que existen.

-No te preocupes, la gente puede comentar lo que se les dé la gana, pero no te conocen realmente.

-Te amo, Harry.

-Y yo te amo más, Ginny. Ya no hagas caso, ellos no son tu marido.


End file.
